cbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Heteroqueer
Heteroqueer, is an competition based program. The show which over the years has gone through many format changes, but still keeps one simple agenda; Men from different walks of life compete in physical and mental challenges in order to win a cash prize. Contestants in the beginning of the game are put into teams, who are gradually eliminated as the season progresses, while towards the end of the game, contestants play as individuals. As of Season 11, contestants on Heteroqueer, and every other CBD show, must be 21 and older. With contestants outside of the United States having to be at least 22. This rule was made as many Heteroqueer contestants who were under 21, that were drinking. This rule has sparked minor controversy on either side. Production Heteroqueer is a competition show that has gay, straight, bisexual and in some cases transgender men competing as teams and as individuals to win a cash prize. Each season starts off with a challenge that eliminates a few of the contestants. Shortly after that another challenge or method picks team members and colors for the season. Teams are eliminated by a variety of ways, but most typically, teams that lose a challenge are at risk of being eliminated and sent to the eliminator. The eliminator is a challenge which requires teams or an individual to pass it, or if not they are eliminated from the game. In seasons 1-2, contestants would compete as teams, as the game got to it's final rounds, the game became individual and only one person would win based on a final challenge. In seasons 3-6, contestants would compete as teams, as the game got to it's final rounds, the game is split between two groups of guys based on them being gay or straight or bisexual. Past players would then vote on which guy they wanted to win. In seasons 8-11, seasons 13-14, and season 16, contestants would compete as teams, as the game got to it's final rounds, the game is split between two groups of guys based on them being gay or straight or bisexual. A person from each group would win based on a final challenge. With the exception of the seventh and twelfth season which copied an Extreme Challenge format, and the exception of fifteenth season, which had a dynamic unique format, in addition the exception of season seven and fifteen which all the contestants knew each other, and certain seasons to where contestants are competing with a loved one, every season has brand new contestants. The show as hosted by actor J.D. Roth for seasons 1-8. It was hosted by actor Joe Rogan for seasons 9-12. In season thirteen, television personality Dr. Drew Pinsky became current host. Heteroqueer is celebrating it's 10th anniversary by having a special season with a completely new format in 2018 called, Battle of the Favorites. It will consist of 44 past Heteroqueer contestants that have never won. Heteroqueer was announced in May 2018, that it was granted at least 18 seasons by production affiliate companies. Seasons Category:Shows